Not Enough
by lynznliv24
Summary: The only thought on his mind and the only thought he had anymore, was how to survive the hours until he saw her again.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the delightful prose; the rest belongs to NBC universal and so on.

_Not Enough_

Elliot drove quickly, grateful for the late hour and the abandoned streets. He looked over at the woman beside him, unable to stop a goofy smile from forming on his face.

"How long before you have to be back?" Olivia asked, her voice deep and husky.

"I have a couple of hours, so we have to make the most of it." He said, turning onto a dark street populated with rows of unimpressive apartment buildings.

Elliot put the car in park in front of the apartment they used two nights a week.

Olivia leaned over, her breath tickling his ear, "We always make the most of it," she whispered.

She ran her tongue lightly over his bottom lip, eliciting a moan from him that made her clench in excitement.

He turned toward her immediately, taking her face in both hands and sliding his tongue into her mouth. They kissed hard, needing the contact that they were so often deprived.

Olivia moaned into his mouth, her hands frantically pushing at her seatbelt so that she could get closer to him.

Elliot laughed at her, "I don't think we're going to make it upstairs this time," he said, his hands busily unbuttoning her blouse and ripping the delicate fabric of her bra.

"I don't care, I like fucking you in the car…keeps me young," she said breathily, as he lowered his head to her breast, tonguing her nipple roughly.

Elliot groaned when Olivia reached across his body, lowering his seat all the way back.

She locked eyes with him as she slowly slid the button of her pants down, and lifted her hips to slide them down and off.

Olivia left her shirt hanging open as she climbed onto Elliot's lap, settling herself over the hardness she could feel through his slacks.

"Oh god, "Elliot panted, his head falling weakly against the seat as she rode him slowly through his clothes.

"I thought we were in a hurry," he said struggling to lift his head, but failing when he felt her hands at his belt buckle.

Olivia unzipped his pants, not hesitating before pushing down his briefs and grabbing him in her hand.

She was perched on his thighs, her back forever in danger of slamming into the horn and ruining one of their few nights together.

Elliot's hips jerked up into her hand as she continued to stoke him.

"I think he likes it," she chuckled, dropping her other hand inside of her ruined panties and gently stroking herself.

Elliot reached a shaky hand out and ran a thumb over her waiting nipples, impossibly taught beneath his palm. She arched into his touch, her stroking increasing.

Elliot grabbed her hips with both hands, dragging her wetness over his erection.

"Now, Olivia…I've been thinking about this all week," he growled at her, wrapping a finger around the crotch of her panties and pulling them to the side.

"Next time, we'll go slow…," she moaned, raising her hips just enough to let him slip the tip of his cock inside of her.

"You always say that," he grunted before thrusting into her rough and fast, his hands gripping her hips and holding her onto his lap.

Olivia whimpered as he pushed inside of her again and again, dragging himself maddeningly against her sensitive flesh.

"Oh god, you feel…so fucking good," he said, pushing fully into her with a hard thrust and rotating his hips into hers.

Olivia panted on top of him, aware that their car was now rocking with them. "Harder", she whispered, her voice shaking from the effort to control the arousal building in her body.

Elliot obliged her, pounding into her as hard as his middle aged body would let him.

Olivia's cries got louder, spurring him to move even harder inside of her. She fell against him as she came, shaking and sweaty around him.

Elliot only slowed down a little, pushing through the delicious tightness of her body. He soothed her quivering muscles with his calloused hands, and finally, came inside of her.

The sounds of their breaths mingled in the car, the air thick with the scent of sex and sweat.

Elliot held her for a few moments, their chests rising and falling against one another. He could feel the softness of her breasts against him, and he began to harden inside of her again.

Olivia lifted her head off of his chest when he began to thrust into her gently, "we can't El, we both have to get back…"

She was stopped by his lips against hers, and the instant pleasure that shot through her body as he angled his hips against hers.

He thrust into her quick and hard and their second orgasms found them quickly. Now, there was no time to hold one another or even kiss as languidly as they would have liked.

Olivia slid off of his lap and back into her seat. She tugged her pants back on, watching Elliot raise his seat up and struggle to zip his pants over his erection. She looked down, realizing that her shirt was still hanging open and she wasn't wearing a bra.

Shaking her head at him, she buttoned her shirt and attempted to run a hand through her tangled hair.

Elliot watched her, a sense of dread replacing the euphoria he'd just experienced. She was going to leave him and go back to work, to her new partner and to a life he would never know again. More than that, he wouldn't be waiting at home for her to crawl into bed, exhausted and irresistible; Kathy would always expect him at home.

"Olivia wait, let's just go upstairs…you can call in and I can tell Kathy I'm working late, I just don't want you to go yet," he pleaded, his earnestness surprising her.

"El, you know how this has to be. You have the family baggage and I have the job" she said softly.

Elliot leaned his head back against the seat rest, running a hand over his face, "I want more than this Olivia, I need more and you deserve more."

Olivia shook her head, the words spilling from her lips before she could even realize, "Then leave your wife."

Elliot turned to her angrily, "you don't think I want to, I have children Olivia…I won't put them through all of that again."

"Then we'll do this until we can't do it anymore." Olivia said sadly, reaching over and stroking the stubble on his jaw. "I'll see you Thursday?" she asked.

"Thursday," he said, his voice deep and gravelly with arousal, anger, and something almost desperate. He looked at her, and she recoiled a bit at the mix of emotions that played across his face.

He launched across the divide between them, kissing her again. This kiss was almost brutal, and she could barely breathe, unable to pull away as he clutched her hair in his hands.

Elliot finally broke the kiss and stared stonily ahead, offering no explanation.

Olivia stared at him for a moment before finally speaking, "I need to go in…I left the new guy with about 50 pounds of paperwork, just drop me at work."

Elliot nodded and pulled off of the dark street. He hated when they fought on one of their nights together, but sometimes the reality of their situation was too much and they would erupt on one another. He glanced at Olivia, reaching over and taking her hand. They stayed silent throughout the ride, keeping their fingers interlaced. When he pulled a block from work she leaned over and kissed him quickly before climbing out of the car.

Elliot knew that he wouldn't be able to stop now that he'd been with Olivia. He would continue to lie to his wife and she would sneak out of work, and they would do their best to pretend like what they were doing was necessary and inevitable, and he was alright with that for now.

He watched her walk across the street to the precinct before driving off, back to his wife and children. The only thought on his mind and the only thought he had anymore, was how to survive the hours until he saw her again.

Random one-shot, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
